1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal fitting and to a connector comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art includes a method for connecting a wire with an insulation-displacement terminal that was previously mounted in a connector housing. The prior art also includes a method for connecting a wire with an insulation-displacement terminal outside a connector housing and then inserting the terminal fitting connected with the wire into the connector housing. An example of the latter method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,061.
The insulation-displacement terminal fitting connected with the wire may be inserted into a cavity formed in the connector housing by gripping and pushing the wire. However, the wire may buckle or deform due to an insertion resistance, thereby hindering a smooth insertion of the terminal fitting. In other instances, the wire may be displaced relative to the terminal fitting in a manner that causes a contact failure. Accordingly, it is preferable to insert the terminal fitting by pushing directly on the terminal fitting with a pushing jig. The terminal fitting that is to be inserted with a pushing jig is formed with a jig contact portion with which the pushing jig is engaged.
The cavity in the prior art connector housing typically has substantially constant height and width over its entire length. However, the terminal fitting has a height and width that varies along the length. More particularly, respective areas along the length of the terminal fitting have shapes and dimensions suitable for their functions. Thus, when the terminal fitting is inserted into the cavity, a large space often is defined between a part of the terminal fitting and the cavity. As a result, the terminal fitting may loosely move in a direction that intersects the insertion direction of the terminal fitting into the cavity. Some prior art terminal fittings are formed with a stabilizer to prevent loose movement in the cavity.
A terminal fitting secured to the wire outside the connector housing may be formed with both a jig contact portion with which the pushing jig is engaged and a loose movement restricting portion for restricting a loose movement of the terminal fitting in the cavity. However, if these two portions are provided, the terminal fitting may have a more complicated shape and a larger size.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a terminal fitting and a corresponding connector which avoid complicating the shape and enlarging the size of a terminal fitting that is inserted into a connector housing by a pushing jig and that is designed to restrict loose movement in the connector housing.
The subject invention is directed to a terminal fitting that is to be connected with a wire outside a connector housing and that is to be inserted into a cavity formed in the connector housing by a pushing jig or other inserting means after being connected with the wire. The terminal fitting comprises at least one jig contact portion for engagement by the pushing jig. The jig contact portion performs a loose movement restricting function by contacting an inner wall of the cavity for restricting a loose movement of the terminal fitting in the cavity in a direction that intersects an insertion direction of the terminal fitting. Thus, it is not necessary to form a loose movement-restricting portion separately from the jig contact portion. This avoids both a complicated shape and an enlarged size for the entire terminal fitting.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the jig contact portion projects in a direction that intersects the insertion direction of the terminal fitting. An edge of the jig contact portion that extends along this projecting direction serves as a receiving portion for receiving the pushing jig. Another edge of the jig contact portion serves as a contact portion that contacts the inner wall of the cavity. Since the jig contact portion projects in a direction that intersects the insertion direction of the terminal fitting into the cavity, it is allowed to have a simple shape.
A projecting end of the jig contact portion preferably is formed with a guide that extends oblique to the insertion direction of the terminal fitting into the cavity. The guide will contact the entrance to the cavity during insertion into the cavity, and the contact will correct the orientation of the terminal fitting even if the terminal fitting is moved loosely in the projecting direction of the jig contact portion. Thus, a smooth insertion into the cavity is enabled.
The jig contact portion preferably projects along an inner wall surface of the cavity in a direction that intersects the insertion direction of the terminal fitting into the cavity, and a slanted escaping surface preferably is formed on an outer end surface of the jig contact portion. Thus, even if the jig contact portion is displaced such that its projecting end is inclined outwardly, the slanted escaping surface prevents the projecting end edge of the jig contact portion from being caught by the opening edge of the entrance to the cavity.
According to a further preferred embodiment, inner surfaces of upper end portions of the jig contact portion comprise slanted guide surfaces for guiding the wire that will be connected with the terminal fitting.
The subject invention also is directed to a connector comprising a connector housing having at least one cavity for receiving at least one of the above-described terminal fittings. The terminal fitting may be inserted at least partly into the cavity by a pushing jig or other inserting means. Preferably, the connector housing comprises a terminal-inserting opening with at least one slanted guide surface for guiding the terminal fitting into the cavity.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the terminal fitting comprises contact portions that can be brought into contact with the inner wall of the cavity and a connecting portion to be connected with a mating terminal fitting. A height of the contact portions of the terminal fitting is adjusted in view of: the clearance above and/or below the connecting portion; the dimension of the connecting portion in forward and backward directions; the distance between the connecting portion and the jig contact portion in forward and backward directions; and the shapes and elasticity limits of the various portions of the terminal fitting, such that the loose movement amount lies within a range of elasticity of the terminal fitting.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.